Computer systems can generate cryptographic keys that can be used to encrypt data or verify the validity of software. However, it is important that cryptographic keys are backed up by the user or the system administrator when the computer system needs to be restored. Computer systems typically assume that the user or the system administrator has saved a copy of the cryptographic key after presenting the cryptographic key. During a verification process, the user or system administrator can copy the text value of the cryptographic key and paste the text value in the verification process without having made a copy of the cryptographic key outside the computer system (e.g., by writing it down on a piece of paper).
If the user were to save a copy of the text value of the cryptographic key in another file on the computer system, saving such file on the same computer system may prove to be futile in case the computer system is compromised, for example, by a computer virus, and the computer needs to be reimaged.